criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Director's Cut
Director's Cut is a case featured in Criminal Case as the third case of Shernola (Season 1) and the third case overall. It takes place in the neon-flashing paradise February Falls. Plot After a distress call at the set of 'Samurai Blackjack', Scarlet and the Player find the body of the director from the first case James Maskoka with a katana in his stomach. By the way the sword was twisted and turned, this was no accident. The team suspected three people in the first chapter: janitor Rex Pearl, daunting actress Emma Fawn, and lead actor Duke Summers. It was discovered that the killer drinks sparkling water and knows the script for 'Samurai Blackjack'. At the end, after reviewing the trivial knowledge, an Amish girl said that they found a sheath when she passed to the farming part of Shernola, Grapeseed Grotto. In the second chapter, Amish girl Lucy Ebersole found the sheath in a river named 'The Honeymoon'. Along with Ebersole, street shoe polisher Caesar Marquis was also flagged as a suspect. It was discovered that the killer has a seafood allergy. At the end of the third chapter, a citizen reported that someone has lit the stage on fire. In the third chapter, the chapter and Scarlet are forced to calm down actress Emma Fawn from burning down the crime scene. She explained that if she doesn't do it, she'll be killed. Knowing of her amnesia and other medical conditions, they place her in a holding cell to calm her down. Eventually, the team gathers enough evidence to arrest janitor Rex Pearl for the murder. Rex denied the evidence at first, but after the evidence piled up, he confessed. He always wanted to be a star and perform on the stages of February Falls. Maskoka promised him for him to be a lead role. But when he was denied by Maskoka and was laughed at at his face, he was furious and murdered James for a chance of revenge. Rex was sentenced to 25 years in prison. Victim *'James Maskoka (found dead on the set of 'Samurai Blackjack')' Murder Weapon *'Katana' Killer *'Rex Pearl' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks sparkling water. *This suspect knows the script of 'Samurai Blackjack'. *This suspect has a seafood allergy. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect weighs over 200 lbs. *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks sparkling water. *This suspect knows the script of 'Samurai Blackjack'. *This suspect has a seafood allergy. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks sparkling water. *This suspect knows the script of 'Samurai Blackjack'. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect weighs over 200 lbs. *This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a seafood allergy. Suspect's Appearance *N/A Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks sprinkling water. *This suspect knows the script of 'Samurai Blackjack'. *This suspect has a seafood allergy. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks sprinkling water. *The killer knows the script of Samurai Blackjack. *The killer has a seafood allergy. *The killer weighs over 200 lbs. *The killer has brown hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Movie Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pearl Necklace) (Victim Identified: James Maskoka) (New Suspect: Rex Pearl) * Ask Rex about his findings. * Examine Pearl Necklace. (New Suspect: Emma Fawn) * Ask Emma about her necklace on the crime scene. (New Crime Scene: Walkways) * Investigate Walkways. (Clues: Faded Megaphone, Half-Eaten Food) * Examine Faded Megaphone. (Result: Threat) * Examine Half-Eaten Food. (Result: Saliva) * Examine Saliva. (New Suspect: Duke Summers) * Ask Duke about his food on the crime scene. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks sparkling water.) * Analyze Threat. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer knows the script of 'Samurai Blackjack'.) * Move on to chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Identify the Amish girl who found the sheath. (New Crime Scene: Honeymoon River) * Investigate Honeymoon River. (Clues: Sheath, Victim's Satchel) * Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Opened Shoe Polish) * Examine Shoe Polish Lid. (New Suspect: Caesar Marquis) * Learn if Caesar has talked to the victim recently. (Result: Caesar drinks sparkling water.) * Analyze Sheath. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer has a seafood allergy.) * Investigate Rushing Waters. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed.) (Clues: Wet Capsule, Torn Fiber) * Examine Wet Capsule. (Result: Affair Photo) * Learn about Emma's affair with the victim. (Result: Emma drinks sparkling water and knows the script of 'Samurai Blackjack.') * Examine Torn Fiber. (Result: Fiber From Sock) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Rex Pearl's Fingerprints) * Learn why Rex ripped the victim's sock. (Result: Rex knows the script of 'Samurai Blackjack'.) * Move on to chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 * Stop Emma from burning down the crime scene. (Result: Emma has a seafood allergy.) * Investigate Torched Props. (Clues: Burning Diary, Faded Paper, Friendly Picture) * Examine Burning Diary. (Result: Faded Message) * Examine Faded Message. (Result: Duke's Anger) * Learn about Duke's hatred against the victim. (Result: Duke drinks sparkling water and knows the script of 'Samurai Blackjack'.) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Abortion Paper) * Analyze Abortion Paper. (01:00:00) (Result: Lucy's Abortion) * Discover why Lucy had the victim pay for her abortion. (Result: Lucy has a seafood allergy.) * Examine Friendly Picture. (Result: Victim's Promise to Caesar) * Learn about what the victim promised Caesar. (Result: Caesar knows the script of 'Samurai Blackjack' and has a seafood allergy, Rex drinks sparkling water and has a seafood allergy.) * Investigate Railing. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed.) (Clues: Bloody Script, Allergy Medication) * Examine Bloody Script. (Result: Blood) * Examine Allergy Medication. (Result: Soaked Fibers) * Analyze Blood. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer is over 200 lbs.) * Analyze Soaked Fibers. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown hair.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to 'Just Hitched' (3/6). Just Hitched (3/6) Category:February Falls